A conventional crossbow with a tubular barrel is illustrated in FIG. 1 of my U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,797. The string release of conventional crossbows must be located a sufficient distance in front of the butt end of the crossbow stock so that the cocked bow string is in front of the shooter's face when aiming and shooting. Thus, the draw length of a conventional crossbow is limited to the distance from the riser to the forward-located string release which typically is less than 17 inches. Although the crossbow illustrated in FIG. 1 of my U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,572 has an elongated draw, it is bulky, heavy and difficult to maneuver due to its overall size. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved elongated-draw compact crossbow that has a longer power stroke and is more compact than conventional crossbows.